Sidekick University
by The Masked Vigilante
Summary: The Team goes to Gotham University. Can they become normal teenagers or not? TRAUGHT, supermartian, Wally X Zatanna If they can survive the superhero life they can survive college right? T for occasional cursing and violence and lots of kissing. College AU. Artemis and Dick are main characters
1. Prologue

Sidekick University - Author's Note/Prologue

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first ****writing of ****a fanfiction. I have thought of many before but never got the calling to actually write it.**

**So the premise of this story is TRAUGHT, I **_**liked**_** spitfire, I still like chalant and supermartian is good but not OTP. So this is the story of the sidekicks going to college at Gotham University (not Sidekick University the title is just something I thought of.) If they can survive the superhero life they can surely live the college life right? TRAUGHT SUPERMARTIAN, AND WALLY X ZATANNA. **

**Everyone is the same age as each other except for Dick being one year younger and Kaldur being one year older. Set "during" season two minus the Reach invasion and stuff. This will feel like a collection of oneshots that are in order and are in the same universe because of the no big superhero plot THAT I KNOW OF MIGHT INCLUDE ONE MIGHT NOT. **

**OK, then nice meeting you please leave requests for minor characters to include ( NO OC'S unless they don't matter at all). Leave your comments, frustrations, even if you want to vent about school just comment. Also if you could tell me that you are interested that would be great so now I know how many people it's going to affect when I miss an update which might happen this month. **

**Now for some background knowledge **

Dick and Zatanna dated in high school, but then fell apart. They still love each other as very good **FRIENDS**

Same for Wally and Artemis

Dick is Nightwing and Kaldur is still Aqualad not Mantalad

Artemis' mother is alive and so is her father I won't focus so much on him though as much as Paula

Jade and Roy are engaged

The students at Gotham University are all on the team: Dick, Wally, Artemis, Zatanna, Kaldur, Connor, Megan, and Barbara. PLUS MORE such as Robin III and Beast boy, but they don't go to GU they go to Gotham Prep

Jason Todd is dead and will not be coming back from the dead in this story.

Damian exists

**AN: I think that is it for now, you will learn as you go. Again please comment or do something so I know that you are interested so I can increase my update time according to the amount do readers I have. I don't want to disappoint people that's the logic in that.**

**Hope to write the first chapter this weekend**

**\- The Masked Vigilante (get it like Arrow)**


	2. Chapter 1

Sidekick University- Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys first chapter hope this goes well. I am a horrible writer so my descriptive skills might not be on par with you other amazing writers. So rate, comment, and follow. Hope you guys like it. Here goes nothing.**

Artemis POV

I walk into the elevator with Ollie, who is accompanying me to help me pack. I am starting my first year at Gotham University with the team and I can't wait. We all are starting our freshman year here despite going to different high schools. I'm trying not to drop my box of photo frames and electronics. I hear a high-pitched ding and the doors open to our corridor. We were so lucky to be rooming in the same building, The Wayne Dormitory. So I walk in to my room and see Zatanna moving boxes.

"Zee" I screamed running towards her with my arms open.

"Arty, yes we are finally rooming together, this year will be crazy" Zatanna said hugging me

"Yes, we are going to wreck shit up" I said laughing.

"Art, I'm going to get the rest of the boxes while you start unpacking." Ollie said leaving

"OK" I replied

I walk outside and see that we are next to M'gann and Barbara, and in front of Wally and OH NO shit not him he followed me here too. How did he get a room with Wally shouldn't Nightwing be with him. The infamous _Richard Grayson. _I am dreading meeting him with his slick-back hair and impish grin. So I go back inside and starting unpacking my stuff and getting adjusted. Ollie went back and forth dropping off boxes with my crap. Zatanna and I finally got unpacked and sat down. The room was actually spacious with a bunk bed, two dressers, two desks, a couch and a TV.

Then I hear voices in the hallway and see Wally, his uncle Barry, and his parents. I say an awkward hi and go back to my room.

"That was awkward" I say

"What's up" replied Zee

"Just saw Wally and his parents, in the hallway he is moving in right now." I say sighing

"Oh, yeah still some weird feelings?" Zee said

"Yeah, we broke it off mutually, we thought it was better to be friends because our relationship got forced in the end." I said plopping down on the couch

"So you're single and so is he" she asked

"Yeah why"

"Nothing" she says smiling

"How did it go with you and Nightwing" I asked

"Same thing we broke off mutually, he didn't shared his identity it seemed as if he had someone else in his mind the whole time. We both love each other but more as siblings or friends like you and Wally."

"Oh, that's a shame you guys looked perfect for each other"

"That's what we thought too" Zatanna said sighing.

Then voice come from the hallway and I see a student with a butler it looked like. Damn, that boy looked good. He had a tall muscular build, messy black hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes looked familiar, and his body too, but it can't be they are too different people. No no Dick Grayson cannot be Nightwing, the annoying pipsqueak that stalked me in 8th grade can't be the team's leader.

"'Mis it's been a while" He said hugging me

It felt good to be in his arms, it felt like I needed to be there I felt so at home. Puberty did wonders for him.

"It's me Dick from Gotham Academy, man was I surprised when I found out that we were going to be in college together."

"Yeah it's been a long time, what 4, 5 years. I missed being stalked by an elf with slicked back hair." I said laughing

"You wound me 'Mis" he said laughing "Anyway I don't like look like that anymore do I"

"Yeah I've noticed" I shake my head "I mean like I wasn't checking you out or anything I just saw that you got taller"

"Ok ok hope to see you around more often" He said smiling

He then left to go to his room with his butler.

"Hello ma'am pleased to meet you the name is Alfred" The butler said bowing down

"Artemis Crock" I say shaking his hands

"I hope to see you in the future, Miss Crock" he said going into Dick's room

"Same"

Dick POV

"Hey Wally" I say as I walk into my new room

"Ay, what's up man" He said while we man-hugged

"Nothing much, guess who I saw in the hallway, Artemis"

"Yeah that was awkward, she still doesn't know your identity?" He asked

"Yep, how was it between you too, still weird?" I ask

"Yeah, we broke it off mutually, we thought it was better to be friends because our relationship got forced in the end." Wally said

"Cool, same with me and Zee"

I unpack and get situated with the room. Wally and I rearranged the room so that the bunk beds, dressers and desk were close together so that we have a big sitting area. We had a couch, swinging chair, and two bean bags big enough for three people. We could have the whole team here for movie nights with the flat screen and sound system I installed. Wally and I finished setting everything up and start playing Xbox. I was killing Wally in Injustice, I had Nightwing, Batman, and Deathstroke on my team while he had The Flash, Killer Frost and Zatanna. I beat him horribly no one on my team died.

"HAHA, guess who won" I mock

"REMATCH NOW" he huffed

"ok ok" I laughed

We played again and I beat him again but this time it was closer than the last time. We finishing playing and decided to go get some dinner.

"Hey man want to go get some Big Belly Burger" I ask

"YESS, that would be great, ask around to see if anyone else wants to come and see me stuff food down my throat." He said chuckling

"K will do"

I walked out the door and went into our corridor. The floor was pretty cool actually, there are 4 rooms, two bathrooms, and a big kitchen and fireplace with another sitting area.

So then I went into Kaldur and Connor's room and asked if they want to get some dinner. They agreed and then I went to Artemis and Zatanna's room and M'gann and Babs's room. Neither were there so I went back to my room

"Kaldur and Connor are coming the girls aren't here." I tell Wally

"K let's go, I need to buy a Metro pass for the term" Wally said standing up

"Same I think Kaldur and Connor too"

We all went to the store and bought Metro passes and took the subway there. To our surprise the girls were there too.

"Hey what's up ladies" I say

"Hey Dick, guys this is my friend Dick from Gotham we went to middle school together" Artemis said smiling.

"Hey Dick" They all said in unison

"So you guys came for dinner too?" I asked

"Yeah Artemis decided we should go out together and said that this place was great" Zatanna said

"Hey great minds think alike" I replying winking at Artemis

"Yeah I guess so" she said laughing

We all had dinner together, Wally, Zatanna, Connor, and M'gann in one booth and me, Artemis, Kaldur and Babs in one booth. We all talked and had a great night. I think Wally was trying to get with Zatanna. We all went back to campus on the bus, I sat down to Artemis and smiled at her.

"First time using public transportation richboy" She said

"Surprisingly even though I have money I prefer not to flaunt it."

"Ok that's cool that explains the butler following you here." She said

"Oh, Alfred he is like a second father to me he came to make sure I am ok and left to go back with Bruce."

"Oh" she said nodding

We all got home and were exhausted so we all went to our rooms and went to sleep after a tiring day. We have training tomorrow anyway. I think I was going to reveal my identity to Artemis soon, I really want her to know so that hanging out with the team didn't feel so awkward. I'll tell the whole team after that but I want Artemis to be the first one to know.

I couldn't wait for this year to begin. It was so funny seeing Artemis so clumsy earlier, it's been a while since I've seen her. Wally and her quit during high school, but began training over the summer so that they can join the team again this year. I look at the photo that I took of her in 8th grade. The one where I popped out and said "We will laugh about this someday". I just hope that day will be soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Sidekick University Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys chapter two here it is. Hope you liked chapter one, tell your friends, your family, your dog, your fish, your neighbor's dog's wife's parrot's girlfriend's father's cat's catnip's buyer's sister. So follow, favorite, do whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, the Young Justice Tv show, the Dark Knight trilogy, or any DC properties.**

**I wish but no. The first thing I would do if I owned YJ would be season three but whatever that hole in my heart will never be fixed. Damn you Cartoon Network. But what I do own is a really cool Funko Pop that is the Batman but dressed like the Joker. Pretty cool I tell you.**

Chapter 2

Dick POV

I just came back from Vietnamese class and went back to the dorm to take a nap. I saw Artemis in the kitchen eating so cereal and milk. I walk over there and said

"Just woke up"

"Yep, I decided to not take morning classes on Monday, so I can get my beauty sleep" She responded

"Yeah I can see" she chucked after I said that.

Then both our phones got a text. I took out my phone and laughed pretending that I got a text from a friend. She looked worried when she looked at her phone.

"I got to go I have work to do, sorry I'll see you soon though" She said leaving

"You won't believe how soon" I thought

I pretended to get a text from a friend because I didn't want Artemis knowing my identity just yet. The real text was that Gorilla Grodd is terrorizing Gotham and causing mayhem. So I went to my room. In everyone's room in the corner was a personal zeta tube that can only go to the cave and back. You were supposed to put your hand on the wall and it would read your hand and fingerprints and then zeta you to the cave. I changed my clothes and put on my dark sunglasses. I put my hand on the wall and zeta'd to the cave. When I got there Artemis was already suited up and so was M'gann, Connor and Kaldur. I quickly went and changed. Then when everyone got here I called for a mission briefing.

"OK guys we are needed in Gotham, Gorilla Grodd, is terrorizing the city and we need to stop him." I announced.

"Ok let's go" Wally said excitedly

We used a zeta to the Gotham weapons cache and got on our bikes except for Wally who ran, and went towards Gotham.

Artemis comes closer to me when we are on the road and asks through the com. "Hey where were you we missed you last night."

"Yeah, I got assigned to another floor and it took a while for me to unpack." I lied

"Yeah the whole team is together except for you." She said sadly

"Yeah it sucks" I said

All of a sudden we then hear an explosion coming from Gotham.

"TEAM QUICKLY LETS GO" I yell

We arrive there to see Grodd marching the streets with his gorilla army. Then we see that he has a blaster of some sorts he then fires it at a civilian and we see them turn it a gorilla.

"Team, we have to disable his weapon and his telepathic crown. Lets go 123 ATTACK" I scream.

Wally sprints towards Grodd trying to take off his helmet but he rams into a force field. "AHHHH" he screams.

"WALLY" Zatanna screams as she rushes over to him.

"I'm alright just help the people." He says

"Zatanna, M'gann, Aqualad, and Superboy go help the citizens, Artemis, Batgirl, and I will get Grodd." I say to the team.

"Roger" said Barbara

Kaldur was taking water from the sewer and created water cages and M'gann and Superboy were putting the gorillas in cages and then Zatanna was changing the gorillas back into humans and then safely getting them back to their homes. At the same time Artemis, Babs, Wally, and I were thinking about a plan. Then I hit me we electrocute the helmet with enough energy to break it. We can direct the city's energy to hit him and disable both the blaster and helmet.

"Artemis, when I say so I need you to shoot enough explosive arrows to give Wally a small entrance throw something." I said

"Got it, boss" She said.

"Batgirl give me your EMP bomb" I said

"Here"

"Wally, when you get the opening I need you to throw these inside of Grodd's force field." I told him as he ran off

"Ok Batgirl we need to get in to the city's mainframe to direct the electricity towards the EMP's, OK everybody in position now." I yelled

We got the electricity and started to create a beam to direct towards Grodd.

"Artemis create the opening"

"Got it"

"Wally throw them in there"

"Got it Nightwing"

The beam started to go towards Grodd but then swerved and hit Artemis and quickly got there. NO ARTEMIS. STAY WITH ME. I held up my eskrima sticks and directed the energy towards them and then with my other stick I directed it towards Grodd. It worked and he was completely open and then I see Superboy go and punch Grodd in the face.

"Dick are you alright" Wally said coming over to me

"Yeah" I lied "We need to get Artemis to the med bay, she's unconscious"

I took Artemis and rode back to the zeta and then told Wally to take my bike back. I then went to the cave and met Batman and Black Canary there.

"We need to get to the med bay now" I say before sprinting there.

I put Artemis down on the bed, but then the next thing I remember is darkness.

I woke up, and found out that I am in the med bay. I look around and see Artemis in the bed next to me.

"Hey, Artemis are you awake" I croak

"Yeah, how are you" she replied

"I'm good you"

"Yeah I think just a concussion"

"That's better than a coma" I say

"Yeah I guess"

Batman comes in and says "You guys are good to go, I'm giving both of you three days off training and missions."

"Thanks, Bats, I think I can use a break, come on Nightwing let's go get dinner in the dining hall" Artemis says

"Ok, Artemis just wait for me outside I'll be there." I say walking towards Batman

"Hey Bats I was wondering if it's ok if I tell Artemis my secret identity, I owe it to her." I ask

"Yeah, go ahead, I see the way you look at her anyway." He says smiling

"No no there isn't anything with me and Artemis" I say quickly

"OK OK if you say so" he says laughing

Then I go outside and see Artemis outside in civvies waiting for me.

"Hey, I'm hungry let's go" She says

"Hey well you know how I said that I was on a different floor than you and Wally, I lied" I say walking towards

"Wait what do you mean" she says puzzled

"This is what I mean" I say pulling off my mask

"Dick" she gasps.

She then punches me in the gut and then hugs me

"Ouch what was that for" I say in pain

"For not telling me all these years"

"Then what is this hug for" I say with a smirk on my face

"Because I missed you, I realized that I wanted to be back on the team and you were the one to accept my back and I missed have Dick in my life as well and Nightwing. Now it's a two in one package." She says

"Ok then let's go to dinner" I say with a smile

We then go to dinner in the dining hall at GU. We go there and realize that Mondays are Salad nights and since neither of us were feeling a salad right now we groan as soon as we saw it.

"Hey I know of a really good burger place near here let's go" I say leaving the building

"that sounds good" She says following me

We go and get my motorcycle from the garage and take it and go to the place. It's called Tony's Burgers and Shakes. We sit down and we order and burger and a shake each. The food comes and we start eating.

"Oh my god this is great so much better than a salad" she says after she took a bite "How did you find this place anyway"

"I used to come here with my parents when we had shows in Gotham you know before they—" I say before Tony the owner comes up to me.

"Little Dickie oh my god it's you it's been a while wow you gotten so much bigger and taller, exactly like John." He says with tears in his eyes.

"Tony is good to see you again" I say standing up and holding my hand up

He shakes my hand and "says who's the pretty misses here"

"Artemis nice to meet you I'm a friend of Dick's" she says holding out her hand

"Tony nice to meet you too." He says "Well I got to go, Dick they would be proud of you I hope you know that, well I hope to see you two again." With that he left to go back to the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting by the couches near the kitchen we joined them.

"hey where were you guys" Zatanna says when she sees us

"Oh we saw that dinner sucked so we went to a burger place that Dick knew about" Artemis said to her

"We were about to decide which movie to watch, The Dark Knight Rises or Man of Steel." She asked

"The Dark Knight Rises" Artemis and I say at the same time

"ok I guess you two will have to sit on the floor sorry because there isn't any room here" she said

"no prob lets watch in my room, Wally and I set up a really cool sitting area for this purpose." I say

"Oh yeah totally forgot" Wally says

"Before we go I want to say something, my name is Dick Grayson as you know but also you guys know me as another person too. I am also Nightwing leader of the Young Justice team." I say to them

Wally, Babs, and Kaldur already know so Zatanna, Superboy, and M'gann came up to me and each punched me.

"What's the punches today" I say laughing

We all go to my room and watch The Dark Knight Rises, in the middle of the movie Artemis was next to me sleeping with her head on my shoulder.

"I'm going to drop her off" I say picking her up and taking her next door.

I lay her down in her bed and tuck her in.

"Dick, I have fun with you today" Artemis whispers

I move the hair from her face and say "Me too"

Then we both move our heads closer and meet in the middle with our lips. We pull apart and look at each other.

"I've wanted to do that since 7th grade" I say panting

"Good night boy wonder" she says

Then I leave with the signature cackle

"oh not that again" she says as I leave.

I open the door and gently close it and then go into my room and see all of them with their ears pressed to the door.

"Whoa what do you guys want" I say blushing

"oooo, Dickie's got a girlfriend" Wally mocks

We all laugh, After the movie we all went back to our rooms and went to bed to get ready for our second academic day here at Gotham university

**Hey guys hope you liked, yeah Traught this early. I couldn't wait. See you later**

**The Masked Vigilante**


	4. Chapter 3

Sidekick University Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys hope you been liking the story so far. I'm sorry but I don't see that many people are looking at the story so I am asking for 5 reviews for the next chapter. Yeah, sorry for being that person but it had to be done. So, chapter 3.**

**Oh by the way you know how I said Jaime, Cassie, and L'gann and those people were going to show up, well I lied. I'm sorry **** I only person will be Tim. **

**I do not own Young justice, or anything DC Comics related. **

**If I did Traught would be canon. :0:0**

**So, rate, review, follow, favorite.**

One Day after the Kiss

October 12 2015, Gotham University

I woke up the next morning, I read the time on my phone. "10:00"

"Ugggggghhhhhhhh" I moan

"Stop I'm trying to sleep" Wally said below me

"We have training in an hour we have to get ready let's go" I say back

"Now it's my turn to yell UUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" Wally screams

"Wally come on, let's go" I say changing clothes

We got ready then went to the cave and changed into our costumes.

When we got to the training room everyone was waiting for us and was starting to stretch.

"Where were you guys" Black Canary asked

"Sorry, we overslept, and Wally took a while to get ready" I said

"Heyyy" Wally said pushing me

"Sorry, but you're cleaning the cave next weekend."

"Uggghhhhh" Wally and I yelled at the same time

"OK let's start training Wally and Zatanna, Megan and Barb, Connor and Nightwing, and Kaldur and Artemis, Ok begin."

Wally beat Zatanna the first round but then Zee demolished Wally to win two out of three. Then Babs won a blowout because M'gann is not that good at one on one. Then it was me and Connor.

"Let's go Supes" I said bouncing with my hands up

"Ready to lose" he says smiling

"Sure"

He then tried a left jab, I ducked and hit him with an uppercut. Then while he was phased I hit him with two right hooks. On my third right hook he caught it and punched me in the gut. As I was stumbling back he pushed me down on the floor.

"FAIL NIGHTWING"

"You got me on that on" I said

I then mustered up my spirit and started the next round. I hit him repeatedly then kneed in the chest and held him on the ground in a wrestling hold. The next round, it went back and forth with punches and then finally I go the upper hand and jabbed him the chest, uppercut, jab, and then kick to the gut. With him doubled over and jump and punched him to the ground.

"Nice match 'Wing" He said

"Same, next time try not to hurt me too much" I said checking the bruise on my shoulder.

Kaldur then won the next match against Artemis it was neck to neck the whole match like my last round, but Kaldur got the last punch in.

"Good training I'll see you tomorrow at 9 a.m." Black Canary said going through the zeta beam.

"Hey guys anyone up for a bowling night today" Wally said

We all agreed and though that was a good idea. We decided to meet at Thunder Lanes at 8 p.m. We all changed and went back to the dorm to do homework, that we were assigned.

So at 7:30 I changed into some different clothes and met everyone in the common room. We were going to take the bus there and back.

"Ok, guys let's get on the bus and get off at stop number 5" Wally said when the bus pulled up

We all got on the bus. There I see Wally sitting next to Zatanna with her head on his shoulder and his hand on her waist. I wasn't jealous I was totally over Zatanna but I don't know I think I felt happy that they found someone for them. We get off the bus and we head towards Thunder Lanes. Artemis and I head towards the desk for get a lane and shoes.

"Hey, can I get two lanes and shoe rentals" I asked the lady behind the cash register

"Yeah, what sizes" She replies

"Uh, a 7,8,13,12,10,9, and 11." I say

So we all get our shoes on and head towards our lanes.

"Ok guys two teams versus each other, the winning team decides what we get for dinner and then we switch up the teams and play for fun. Sounds good?" Wally says to all of us.

We all agreed and made teams. For the first game it would be me, Babs, Connor and Zatanna versus Wally, Kaldur, M'gann, and Artemis. We begin the game and the clear leaders are me and Babs for our team and Wally and Artemis on their team. It was a close game until I hit a strike on the last play, and was able to go again and then got another strike. That play killed the other team and put us in the lead. Then Wally on his last ball hit a strike and then went for the second try. He hit 9 pins and the last one was wobbling we were all super quiet and looked at the pin. If it fell it would be a tie but if I didn't we would win. Then the pin straightened out and my team won. We all jumped in the air and celebrated. After the celebration we got into a huddle and decided what was for dinner. We thought that nachos, wings and jalapeno poppers sounded good. I ordered the food and in the meantime we played one game for who ever wanted to play.

While we were playing I pulled Wally aside and asked "Hey are you and Zatanna together"

"Yeah, you're not jealous right" He said laughing

"No, no I was just confused why you didn't say anything we're bros man."

"Yeah it wasn't official until last night. Sorry, but I hear that you and Artemis are getting cozy" He said smiling

"No, yes, maybe, it's sort of complicated." I say sighing

"Ok, let's forget that and go back to bowling" he says picking up his ball

"Yeah, I guess so."

When our food arrived Wally ran and ate half of it by himself. We had to order more food for the rest of us.

Then we started the next game. The teams were also even this time. It was me, Artemis, Zatanna, and Kaldur versus Wally, M'gann, Connor, and Barbara. The game was a blowout with Artemis and I both getting more than 100 points.

"Guys let's go home we got training in the morning tomorrow." Wally says'

"Hey Wally there is a grocery store down the street I'm going to get stuff you want anything" I ask

"Yeah, can you go get some mac &amp; cheese packets oh yeah with bacon. We'll meet you at home" Wally said

"K see you" I say leaving

"Hey Dick, where you going" Artemis says running up to me

"I'm going to get groceries"

"Oh, that reminds me I need to go get some too, let me ask Zee if she needs anything" she says running off.

She comes back 5 minutes later. "Ok I got what we need, let's go"

As we walk I ask "Hey, do you want to talk about what happened last night"

"Uh, how about when we get home we can talk" she says looking away

"That sounds good"

We get in the grocery store and we get a cart and start getting our stuff.

"Hey Artemis, have you seen how Zatanna and Wally are lately."

"Yeah, they're together, who would've guessed it." She says smiling

"It's good that they have each other." I say back to her

I picked up Wally's mac and cheese, I got my milk, cereal, and gummy worms. Artemis got Zee's pineapple and oranges, and she got her yogurt, hummus and pita chips.

Artemis POV

We were going to the checkout when Dick left to quickly go get more gummy worms. The checkout lady said "Your boyfriend definitely loves gummy worms"

"Oh he's not my boyfriend" I say back

"Well he should be, I see the way he treats you, and you two look perfect for each other."

Then Dick came back and we paid, well Dick paid, which I was upset about. We walked outside and started to walk back to the bus stop. Then out of the alley someone comes out.

"Give me the money or the lady gets it" He says pointing his gun at me

"OK, OK let's just calm down" Dick says getting his wallet out

"Faster Faster" He says

"Ok here you go, do you want some gummy worms too." Dick says to him

"Shut up" then he shoots Dick and runs into the alley

"DICK, no come on DICK." I yell

I pull out my phone and call 911.

"My friend was just robbed and then shot I need an ambulance here quickly."

The ambulance came and took Dick and I to the hospital. I called the team and Batman to the hospital.

I waited as they operated on him.

"Hi, ma'am, the operation was successful and he is better now." a nurse said coming towards me.

"Can I go see him"

"I'm sorry only family or his significant other can see him now." She said frowning

"I'm his girlfriend" I say

"Then in that case follow me." She says leading me to Dick's room

"Sir, your girlfriend is here to see you." She said as she opened the door for me.

"My girlfriend?" he said, then he saw me and said "Oh, yeah my girlfriend"

"I'll leave you two alone" she said leaving

"I told them I was your girlfriend so I can come see you, I was worried." I said

"Oh, ok" he said frowning

"Are you ok now" I asked

"Yeah, I'm good now just missed my kidney." He said

"That's good"

"So, you were just joking when you said you were my girlfriend" he said sadly

Then I pressed my lips against him and he pressed his against mine.

"No, I was serious." I say with a goofy smile on my face

"That's good" He says pulling me into another kiss

We were about to make the kiss more passionate when we hear a knock on the door.

"Finally, you two are together at last." Zatanna said coming inside with Wally at her side

"Are you alright Dick" Wally asked

"Yeah, I've had worse" Dick said

"Dick, are you alright" I see Bruce Wayne running in with two kids behind him.

"Yeah, dad I'm good." He said

"Dick!" I see a little 6 year old come in and hug Dick tightly

"Hey, buddy how are you." Dick said patting his head

"Dick, you scared me don't do that again." He said

"I love you too"

Wally and Zatanna left and the other members of the team came in and out and then left. I stayed and so did Bruce and his two sons. I learned that the younger one was named Damian and the older was named Tim.

Damian walked toward me and sat down next to me "Hi" I said to him

"Hi, you're pretty" he said blushing

"Why thank you" I replyed

"Damian come on, let's go home" Bruce said getting up

"Bye Dick" They all said

I was leaving when Dick said "Can you stay until I fall asleep"

"Sure"

He moves over and pats the space next to him. I climb into the bed and lay my head on his chest. It ends up that we both fall asleep. The nurse wakes me up saying that visiting hours are over. I leave and go back home and fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning and see that Dick is back from the hospital he is sitting in the common room watching TV. I walk up behind him and put my hands around his neck and kiss the top of his head.

"Hey 'Mis what's up" he asks

Then I feel a hug around my waist. "Who is this" I say turning around.

I see Damian hugging me from behind and he says "Hi, Artemis is missed you"

"Me too buddy"

I then pick him up put him next to Dick on the couch and I sit to the other side of Dick. We both snuggle into Dick and watch cartoons until I leave to do homework for class.

**Ok Rate, Review, Follow. I'm sorry to be that person but I need 5 reviews before I post another chapter. Yeah, Yeah I turned into one of those people but only one person has followed this story since the beginning and I have three chapters up now so I'm sorry. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Let me know if it was too fast and how not to make it go so fast. So Traught is established so it Wally X Zatanna and if you didn't know Supermartian was there since the beginning. I don't right so much about them though so I don't blame. Again I hope you liked this chapter. 5 reviews for the next chapter, I'm going to be busy anyways so, see you later. Also I was thinking if you guys want an Olicity story, it's going to be Olicity in present day nothing special. **

**Ok see you later – The Masked Vigilante**


	5. Chapter 4

**1141Sidekick University Chapter 4**

**AN: HEYYYYY Wassssup, sorry for not updating but you guys didn't review but shout out to the three guests who did. So, I sort of caved in and decided to write a chapter because I love to see you guys love it. Ok if you guys have any ideas just comment. So rate, review, and favorite and such. Please tell more people. More peoples means more updates, sorry for being too mean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything related to it. It belongs to Cartoon Network and Warner Brothers and DC Comics. If I did there would be a live-action Young Justice including the cartoon one still running.**

**Chapter 4**

**One Month Later**

Dick POV

I wake up to the sound of an alarm going off at 7:00. I hear Wally groaning because he doesn't have to wake up until another hour but I ignore him and move on. I got my cast off and got the okay for physical activity by my doctor last week so I've been on my normal schedule.

I go into the bathroom to go get ready and see Connor brushing his teeth.

"Good morning Con" I say as I put toothpaste on my toothbrush

"Herro" He says as he is brushing his molars

I then go and take a shower in one of the showers behind me.

I come out and go to my room and put on clothes. I go get my bag and put laptop that was charging on my desk and put it in my backpack. I go out and go to the kitchen. I get a water bottle from the case on top on the refrigerator and get a pear from the fruit bowl. I see Artemis coming towards the kitchen.

"Good Morning 'Mis" I say as I wrap my arms around her waist

"Good Morning Dick" she says as she pushing away from me "I have to get to class I'm sorry"

"No prob I do too let's walk together." I say as I walk towards the elevator.

"What class do you have now?" she asks

"Economics" I say sighing

"Why the long face I thought you excelled _and_ loved math?" she responds

"Yeah but it's too easy"

"Show off" she says as she hits my arm

"What about you?" I ask her

"Oh I'm not bad at math"

"No, no what class do you have" I clarify

"Oh sorry, I have International Business and Marketing" she says

"Nice, I have to go now, I'll see you later" I say

"Yeah, hey do you have a time between 12:30 and 1:30, because if you do wanna grab lunch with me?" she asks

"Yeah, Yeah definitely just text me" I say

"Ok I'll see you then" she says then she gives me a quick peck on the lips then turns to go to her class.

I then walk into my Econ class. I picked a seat in the middle of the seminar hall. The teacher starts to lecture us for about 2 and a half hours then I go to a forensics lab that I have to do. I then see a smiling Wally walking over to the science building so I go meet up with him.

"What's up Wall-man" I say coming from behind him. He jumps and then relaxes when he sees his best friend behind him.

"Hey what's up _dick_" He says glaring at me

"Is that my name or the word?" I say pretending to be confused

"Both"

We enter the lab and see a pretend dead body in the middle of the classroom. We are to find out what was the cause of death for this man. Wally and I start to work on it and we find out that the man died from a stabbing which by the pattern from the stab wounds was a mugging. Being a detective, this stuff was easy but I still need to complete the class in order to have forensic sciences as my minor. As I leave, I ask if he and Zee are free now if they want to grab lunch with me and Artemis. He texted Zatanna and she is free. I pull out my phone and text Artemis

Dick: _Hey Artemis I'm ready where do you want to meet_

Artemis: _How about the clock tower_

Dick: _Sounds good, FYI I asked Wally if Zee and he wanted to come with us, he said yes. Is that alright? :D_

Artemis: _Way to tell me last minute, but that's alright_

Dick: _Sorrrrryyy *insert kissy face emoticon _

"Tell Zee to meet us at the clock tower, let's go now Artemis will meet us there" I say to Wally as we walk out the classroom

When we get there the girls are already there and talking.

"Hey girls" Wally says walking next to Zatanna

"So where are we going, you girls should choose" I say

"Yeah we thought about it and PF Chang's sounds good" Zatanna said while Artemis was nodding

"Chang's it is then" Wally says as we walk towards the mall a few blocks down.

The beautiful thing about the campus of GU is that it is on the outskirts of Gotham meaning that it's not hundred percent located in the city and not in the suburbs.

We get to the restaurant and ask for table for four. We sit down and look at the menu. The waiter comes up to us and asks if we are ready to order.

"I'll have the Beef and Broccoli and a Sprite" Wally said

"I'll have the Chang's Spicy chicken and a root beer" I said

"I'll have the Chang's Kung Pao and an ice tea" Artemis said

"I'll have the Asian Grilled Salmon and a regular coke" Zatanna said

"Will that be all?" the server asked

"Oh yeah can we have the crispy green beans and Lettuce Wraps for appetizers does that sound good guys" I say looking at everyone

They all nod and then the server left.

"So how was everybody's day" Zatanna asked.

"Not bad just had a really easy lab this morning" Wally said

"Yeah because of my brilliant forensic skills." I say to him

"Uhh who found out that he was stabbed" Wally said

"Ok boys calm down" Artemis said as Zatanna was laughing "What is everybody's majors and minors, we've been here for a month so you guys should know it by now."

"My major is magic skills and a minor in small business owning" Zatanna said

"My major is international business and a minor in the culinary arts" Artemis said after her

"Forensic science and chemical research' Wally said

"Business and forensic science specifically detective work" I say

"Coming from the second best detective in the world." Says Artemis

We laugh and then our food came.

"Oh my god this is good" Wally says with food in his mouth

"Oh course you would say that" Zatanna replies

Then we finish our food and head towards our afternoon classes. I had international relations class which wrote notes for and everything knowing that I won't have time to study tonight.

Batman called for a team meeting at the cave with level 3 priority. Which is pretty high.

I get out of class and go to the dorm. I change my clothes and put my glasses on, I told my identity to the team but a handful of the league still don't know and it just feels weird to not wear them. I activate the zeta tube and find Batman there in the control room.

"Hey Batman, what is the situation." I say

"I'll tell you when everyone is here"

"OK then" Then in 5 minutes the whole team was there.

"Ok team we have some new recruits to add to the team." Batman said as the zeta tubes started to spin

"Say Hello to your new teammates; Rocket, Robin, Wonder Girl, and Beast Boy" Then we see am African-American girl walk in with a Robin who is Tim because I trained with him so he can be on the team. Then a blonde girl that was flying into the room and a short green skinned boy.

"I'm team leader Nightwing, pleased to have you on the team." I said

"This is Artemis, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Batgirl" I said pointing to each and every person on the team

"Hey glad to be here" said Rocket as she shook everyone's hand. Wondergirl then followed her lead.

"I can fly and create kinetic energy with my inertia belt, no actual superpowers though. And call me Raquel, I go to New York University I'm a freshman. My mentor is Icon he is new to the League" Said Rocket

"I have the same powers and gear as Wonder Woman but obviously not as trained. Cassie is the name, I go to Gotham University. My mentor is obviously Wonder Women "Said Wondergirl

"Same as the old Robin except I use a bow staff and I'm better in every way. My mentors are both Batman and Nightwing" said Robin cockily I stuck my tongue out at him

"I can turn into any animal I want just like my blood sister" said Beast Boy pointing at M'gann

"Wait blood sister, what are you talking about oh wait GARFIELD is that you" M'gann said going over to Garfield to hug him

Then we all went and talked to each other

I walked up to Robin and asked "Have you guys worked together before"

"No, why"

"Just wondering, you know team bonding things." I say shrugging my shoulders.

Just then the alarms in the cave sounding and a screen appeared in the middle of the room. It showed a map with a dot somewhere in India.

"Team it looks like there has been some League of Assassin activity in India. They are trying to assassinate a leading government official." Batman says

"Ok team let's go" I say as we go to the hangar.

"OK, Robin, Artemis, Wally, and Beast Boy come on in the Wing" which is my jet a high school graduation gift from Bruce, "and M'gann take everyone else on the bioship" I say pointing out the people I chose

We get aboard our corresponding ships and get ready for flight. The Wing jet was quite spacious, it wasn't like the two person Batplane. It had a cockpit for four people and back room with two couches, a TV, a small sized kitchen, a bathroom, an armory.

"Nice jet" Beast Boy said to me as he and Robin went to go sit on the couch

"Thanks" then Robin said "Yeah, it literally has anything for a mission"

"Noted" BB said

I sat down in the pilot seat as Artemis was my co-pilot.

"Hey how come she's co-pilot" Wally says

"Have you flown a jet before" she asked

"Nope"

"There's your answer Baywatch" Artemis said

I alerted M'gann's ship and started a video chat.

"Ok team we will break into three teams" I say to everyone

ALPHA team: Me, Robin, Batgirl, and Beast Boy, you will infiltrate the League of Assassin hideout in Delhi"

BETA Team: Artemis, Rocket, Aqualad, and Zatanna, you will secure the target of the assassination, his name his Senator Patel."

GAMMA Team: Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Wondergirl, you will hide in the public and try to prevent civilian involvement in the mission and civilian death"

"OK we are over Delhi drop out get in your groups and fulfill your task." I say as we exit the Wing with a wire and Beast Boy leaves by turning into a falcon and flying down.

We got on the ground and got into our groups and then went to complete our tasks.

"Ok Alpha Team let's go look around" I say as I change so people don't see our uniforms

"Let's go and check places with strong Arabic population since the League is based in the Middle East."

We go and find a bazaar in an Arabic neighborhood. "Ok split up in teams of two Batgirl your with me" I say.

We walk around and see people whispering near a tall building. I go to a near shop and ask a guy.

"Imarata hai ki yaha kya hai" (_what is that building over there) _I ask him pointing at the building.

"Yaha eka parityakta mandira hai, lekina mujhe lagata hai ki logom ko rata mem vaham ja raha dekha" (_It is an abandoned temple, but I see people going in there in night) _He said

"Ok team I've found a building that could be it, Meet me at my coordinates ASAP" I say into the communicator.

Then Beast Boy and Robin came to us and I say "Beast Boy come with me, Batgirl and Robin stay and keep watch outside."

"Let's kick some assassin butt" BB exclaimed

We go inside the building by going through one of the windows. Beast Boy transformed into a cobra and slithered next to me. I walked through the halls and see League of Assassin symbols on the walls.

"This is the place" I say to myself

"Noted" BB said

The whole place was abandoned when we searched it so we implanted some explosives and left the building. "Batgirl and Robin meet us outside and rendezvous at Beta Team's location" I say.

"Copy"

We got halfway to the home of the senator and checked the cameras I put inside. There was no one there so I decided to push the switch to blow up the place.

Then we all arrived at the home of the target and joined with Beta Team to protect Senator Patel.

Artemis POV

We arrived at Senator Patel's house and went to meet him.

"Hello how are you, welcome to my home" said the senator

"What is the most secure room in your home" I asked

"My office it's the only room on the third floor" he said pointing to the stairs

"OK Artemis and Rocket stay outside in stealth mode and guard the perimeter." Said Kaldur

"Got it boss" said Rocket

So Rocket and I went outside and guarded the perimeter for a while and nothing happened until we saw three dark figures walking towards us.

"Rocket three people coming towards us South side watch out" I say in the communicator

"Ok, I'll check who it is stealthy" she whispered back

"Artemis, it's Nightwing, Batgirl, Beast Boy, and Robin, they found their base and are here to help." Said Rocket

"Good, Kaldur come in, Alpha team is enroute to our location." I said into the communicator.

"Ok, more the merrier." Kaldur said

Rocket joined me with Alpha Team. Nightwing came up to me and shook my hands.

"Why not just give me a hug." I whispered to him

"Because I'm not going to tell the new members of the team my identity and if they see Dick and Artemis together and Nightwing Artemis together they can put two and two together." He whispered

"Ohhhhh, good point." I said

"OK so how had it been here" He asked

"Good, no one but you guys have shown up yet."

"OK if no one shows up by tomorrow morning, we are out of her" He says

Then we see how assassins running toward us.

"Spoke too soon" I tell him

We go and fight the assassin we defeat them all except one who gets inside.

I was fighting an assassin with a sword, I used my bow to block the swings he threw at me. Then I moved back and shot some explosive arrows at him. He dodged two of them and cut the last one but then it exploded when he cut it and he was sent back flying and was knocked out.

Nightwing finished with his assassin and then we wnet inside to check the situation with Kaldur and then we find out that everything is good.

"Okay team prepare for take-off mission is finished." Said Nightwing

We got on our respective jets and went to the cave. Then we went back home.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

**THIRD PERSON**

This is Ra's al Ghul leader of the League of Assassins in his base. He is talking with a face on a screen about plans in the future.

Our plan has been foiled by these kids again what are we going to do with them? Said Ra's

"Yes, Yes once again we have to worry about the Young Justice Team" said Vandal Savage

"I suggest that we bring in new … friends to help us with our new plan." Said Ra's

"Yes that sounds like a good idea, get on it right now" said Savage

** AN: Hope you guys liked it Rate, Review, Follow, Favorite and such. I am thinking about doing an Arrow fanfiction about Olicity. Nothing special just it's a little bit slower than Traught is in this story. Sort of a friends to bed friends. So tell me yes or no in your review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sidekick University Chapter 5

**AN: Heyy Guyss what is upp. I have a new chapter for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Cartoon Network, DC Comics, or any other things. But what I do own is this story. **

**Ok so enjoy and review and follow and favorite and so on.**

Chapter 5

**November 15 2015 Gotham University**

DICK POV

I wake up and check the time on my phone. 9:30.

"Wally, hey man come on we need to get up it's already 9:30" I told him.

There was no sound, and I didn't see Wally in his bed.

I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and take a shower. I walk outside into the kitchen drying my hair with my towel. I haven't seen anyone yet so I'm confused to where everyone is. I go to my room put my towel away and get breakfast from the kitchen. I pour a bowl of Fruity Pebbles **(AN: Best cereal out there). **As I eat my food, I see my beautiful girlfriend come out of her room.

"Hey babe" I say to her as she sits down.

She takes my bowl of cereal and takes a bite. "Good morning" then she leans over the table to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too" I say returning the favor

"So where is everyone today" I say to her

"Well Kaldur went to Atlantis, M'gann and Connor are out for the day together probably a date, Babs went to train with Batman, and Wally and Zatanna both went back home." She answered

"So we have the place to ourselves for the day" I say

"Yes, we do what are you thinking." She says looking at me weirdly

"I think that we should go on a date because we have gone on one since the India mission." I say

"Sounds like a plan" she says smiling "How about you decide on a place while I go and get ready"

She goes to the bathroom and gets ready. I look online to see what we could do. There was a walk through Gotham Park, going to watch Avengers: Age of Ultron **(AN: Can't wait for this movie)**, or going to Bludhaven outlets which was an hour away. I eventually decided on going to a local outdoors farmer's market. Artemis then comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Hey how about going to a farmer's market for today and have lunch there." I ask

"That sounds good I'll get some groceries for myself and for the kitchen." She said "Let me get my purse and my scarf and we can go."

I went to get the things that I will need and went to her room. She was wearing a grey shirt and navy blue cardigan with skinny jeans and converses.

"You look very purdy" I say to her as I come up from behind and hug her.

"Thank you" she says kissing my cheek.

"Ok let's go before a ton of vegetarian hipsters crowd up the place." I say

"Ha ok let me get my metro card and we can go"

We head out and go to the bus stop on campus and head towards the farmer's market.

We are sitting on the bus when the bus started to get crowded and then there were no seats left and an old lady came on the bus.

"Dick, get up for the lady" She whispered to me

"No, you get up I found a seat" I say suppressing a smile.

"Dick stop being a dick, and there are no seats on the bus" she said glaring at me

"Yes there is right here" I said lifting her up on putting her on my lap

"Dick what the f- oh ok I get it" she said

The lady then sat down next to us. For the rest of the ride even when the lady left, I put my arms around her waist while she was leaning back on my shoulder.

"Here's our stop let's get up" I whispered in her ear

"Do we have to?"

"Yes because this is what we came for" I say before giving her a kiss on the lips

"Fine but I want more of those"

"Promise" I say pecking her on the lips.

She hopped off my lap and got up to go to the farmer's market. We get off the bus and see an open field with stalls all over the place.

"Wow this place is big" Artemis said

"Yeah, what do want to look at first" I asked while I was motioning for her to hook her arms with me.

"How about we look at the stuff we need to get, then get lunch, and if we have time we could look around." She said

"Sounds good, what do we need" I asked walking toward one of the cheese stands.

"Well cheese, bread, some fruits, and eggs for the kitchen." Artemis said

"Ok, let's get some cheese then." I say motioning to the cheese stall.

"I love French cheese" said Artemis after trying a piece of cheese

"Pepper Jack for life" I say trying a piece of pepper jack

I go and look at some of the samples they are giving and I see a ghost pepper pepper jack. I then give it to Artemis to try.

"Which one is this" she asks

"No idea, I think it might be regular white cheese, I tried it it's not bad." I say without smiling

She then pops the cheese cube in her mouth and then her eyes widen and she screams.

"DIIICCCKKKK, what is this" She says with a handful of my shirt in her hand

"Ghost pepper pepper jack" I whisper in her ear

"I _will _kill you"

"I know that, that is why I am going to run." I say turning around but then she kisses me before I can run.

"Why did you kiss m…. Oh my god this is spicy" I say as the spice from her mouth burn my lips

"payback" she says with a smirk

"Ok, how bout we go over to the milk" I say to her

"no problem" She says

We go over to the milk and buy a gallon of milk and gulp it down because the burning sensations in our mouths. Then we browse around the farmer's market for about an hour before my stomach starts to rumble.

"Hey I'm hungry want to get something to eat" asks Artemis

"Wow you read my mind" I say laughing

"cool, so what do you want to eat" she says

"Well, there is the organic grilled sandwiches, the grilled cheese and soup place, the Chinese noodles, and the Japanese sushi place." I point out each stall as I say their name.

"Grilled cheese sounds good, what about you" she says

"Whatever milady wants" I say

"Awww" She says as she leans forward to kiss my cheek.

"No but seriously grilled cheese sounds good let's eat" I sayWe go get our food from the stall. Artemis gets a grilled cheese with bacon and French onion soup while I get a grilled cheese with onions and tomatoes and broccoli cheddar soup

"Oh this is perfect for fall" I say

"Yeah this really good" Artemis says

We finish our food and look around and get our food for the dorm. We finish around 5 pm and head home.

We get home and unpack all of the groceries we just bought. I suggest that we can watch some Netflix together.

"That sounds like a good idea" she says

"Let's watch Arrow" I say

"I heard that was good"

"Yeah it's funny because Ollie is very different in the show than in real life." I say

"It'll be funny watching it."

We cuddle up together and start watching

We watch about 5 episodes before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Artemis, I love you" I whisper in her ear

"I love you too Dick" She turns around and says

She then presses her lips against mine and we don't stop.

**AN: Let me know if you want an Arrow fanfiction I am thinking either one where Oliver crashes at Felicity because he is poor again, orrrrrr one where Felicity gets pregnant with Oliver's baby and the consequences of that. Orrrrrrr Connor Queen joins oliver's life during season 3. **

**OK I'm sorry but this story is going to slow-mo. Meaning updates are going to go very slow. I just don't want to write it because I just don't have the interest as I used to. Also YJ is not going to come back and this isn't even canon. But I am developing an Arrow fanfic. The prompts are above…. vote for them. I will not cancel this fanfic because I don't want to leave you guys. When I think of something good I'll write about it but until then this will not have biweekly updates probably monthly or bi-monthly. **

**Love you guys IM sososososososososo Sorry**

**The Masked Vigilante.**


End file.
